After the anime
by Slayer-Enfiniti
Summary: Akitocentric. What happened after Tohru left that fateful day? cannon pairings, multichapter incomplete. It will have our favorite high schoolers, but as minor characters instead.


Wowwie, it's been far too long! What between applying for college, scholarships, classwork and the upcoming AP tests it's a miracle I'm still alive! An- nyway, here's the first chapter of my next big story, that I'm going to work on while working on the Aoshi/Misao Rurouni Kenshin story. So enjoy!

… oh yeah. If I owned Fruits Basket they'd not have screwed up the first season of anime so badly and they'd be making a second..TT So obviously I don't own it.

Ok, a little confusing, I'm continuing off the anime, but Kureno and Rin will be in my story. I'm taking from the manga up to vol. 16, because that's what has come out in English and I _refuse_ to believe hearsay until I can read it officially. Even if the rumors are true, in _my_ story Aktio's a guy. He is, he is! Ack, on with the story!

* * *

"_I want to know." Honda Tohru looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I want to know what you're feeling!" She winced as he renewed his grip on her hair. He could feel Shigure and Yuki pulling him off her, the traitors._

Sohma Akito sat alone in a dim corner of his room, arms wrapped around himself. His knuckles were white from the strength of his grip, and his eyes were dark from the strength of his memories.

"_If you're sad… if you're angry… I want to know!"_

Akito bit his lip until it bled.

"Why?" He stood, pacing furiously across the floor.

A soft knock came at the door, and Akito growled.

"What is it now?" The doors slid open a sliver, revealing one of the young maids of the house. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood dripping from his lip. She gulped audibly.

"A- Akito-sama, your, um, dinner is ready, if you…"

He snatched a nearby chair and hurled it in the general direction of the door, causing the maid to recoil quickly. "Leave me alone!"

She bowed and hurriedly shut the door again. Akito heard Kureno came up behind him.

"Akito, maybe you should-"

"I SAID leave me ALONE!" Kureno left no less quickly than the maid, a worried expression on his face. Akito sank to the floor, head bowed, once more alone with his thoughts.

"Why?"

* * *

Hatori was never hard to find, especially for a fellow zodiac member. It was a matter of minutes to fill him in on Akito's current condition, and soon he was running down the halls toward the head's room. He knocked sharply on the door.

"Akito?"

"Go AWAY!" An angry shout layered with desperation emanated from the lightless room. Choosing to ignore the command, Hatori opened the door a fraction to find Akito on all fours on the ground. Seeing Hatori, Akito crawled over to the table where the maids had put a vase of flowers a couple of days earlier. Picking the whole thing up he slung it at the door without looking, smiling bitterly as it hit the wall with a satisfying crash.

"Akito!"

* * *

"It's true! I saw the whole thing through that window of his!" Sohma Momiji reiterated the night's events to the bemused audience of Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Hatsuharu as the five walked the Shigure's from school. There was a month left of school, and summer was full upon them.

"Eh? Really? Akito-san really…" Tohru trailed off.

"Yup! He threw a vase at Ha'ri! Seems like Akito's in a _really_ bad mood this time. Lucky Ha'ri ducked, he only got wet…"

"Do you…" Tohru timidly started, "Do you think it's my fault?" Kyo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Even if it is, who cares? That jerk throws fits every other day. You'd think they'd be used to it by now." Hatsuharu rubbed the back of his head placidly.

"Usually he leaves Hatori alone, though. If he's mad at Hatori, he's mad at everyone." The ox stated simply.

"He's not." The group jumped and turned to find Hatori standing right behind them, lit cigarette in his mouth. "Mind if I join you?"

A few minutes later they were all reclined in Shigure's living room, Hatori included.

"So, Hatori, you were saying?" Yuki said softly. Hatori looked up, hair falling in its accustomed place over his near- useless left eye. Momiji popped up from behind Tohru.

"Oh, yeah! Who do you think Akito's mad at?" Hatori lit another cigarette and leaned back.

"Himself."

* * *

Akito sat alone in his shadowy room, arms across his knees, forehead resting on his arms. He hadn't allowed anyone near him all day, not even for meals. He felt absolutely wretched. His head pounded like a sledgehammer and his stomach felt like it was tied in knots. His mind was still reeling, stumbling over obstacles in his brain.

_Why would she care about me? I've been nothing but awful to her, trying my best to push her away from my family._

_Why did I want to push her away? She's obviously trying to help us… _A second voice entered his musings.

_No! She shouldn't have gotten involved. The curse is a family matter and we don't need outsiders butting in!_

_Still,_ the new voice whispered,_ Even if I did succeed in scaring her off, what'll I do if someone else tries to help?_ The thought made Akito smile, a smile full of bitterness and a touch of sadness.

_Why? Who would want to help us? We're cursed! Any normal person would find us disgusting, and any sensible person would keep their distance._ He surrounded himself with the familiar mantra, wrapping it around himself like a protective blanket.

_Honda is proof that not everyone is normal and not everyone is sensible._ The new voice ripped away his protection. He tried to hide, tried to find something to protect him from that dangerous, oh so dangerous new voice.

_Just think logically. I yell at people, hurt them and force them to do things they don't want to. She, on the other hand, is kind, and actually listens to their hopes and dreams. Is it really that unbelievable they would prefer her to me?_ Akito ground his teeth until his jaw felt like it was breaking.

_They are the zodiac! I'm their god! Why shouldn't I? They are mine._

_They are their own people! If you chain someone with fear and hatred, they will instinctively try to break free!_ Akito shook his head, denying the idea so different from his own. He was still wrestling with himself mentally when he heard a twig snap outside his window. It startled him enough to snap him out of his reverie. He rose and crossed the room to his window, curious as to who was brave – or stupid- enough to come near him when he was throwing things at people. He hadn't seen or heard anyone around since he had thrown another vase at Hatori (again missed) this morning. Slowly, quietly he opened his window, wiping his lower lip as he did. Gradually a figure came into view, but not one that Akito knew. It was a female figure, and her back was to him. She had long golden hair that fell to, no, past her waist. She was strolling along through his garden as if she hadn't a worry in the world.

Akito remembered having to garden put in. He had gotten tired of looking out the window and seeing nothing but grass. He liked to look at the garden when he wasn't feeling well (which was pretty often, he had to admit) and just admire the simplicity of the flowers. A little sunshine, some water and a bit of dirt and you had one happy bud.

He pulled his mind back to the situation at hand. The girl was admiring the flowers just as he had, still with her back to him. Akito cleared his throat. The girl jumped about a foot and whirled around so fast she almost fell over. It was so comical it made Akito feel like smiling.

Looking at her more closely she was about Yuki's age, with bright green eyes and, currently, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Akito leaned against the window frame as the girl recovered her composure.

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was here!" She looked around as if expecting more people to pop out from behind the bushes.

"Well, there's just me," he stated somewhat sourly, "But I would assume I count as a someone." The girl blushed and nodded.

"I just thought…" She trailed off. Akito snorted softly.

"You _are_ in the main house. Did you think there was nobody here?"

"W- Well, no, there were people over there a while ago, but over here it was so quiet I thought maybe your house was deserted." She mumbled.

He straightened up in mock indignation. "It's not." He stated.

She ducked her head and nodded. Then her gaze focused on his lip.

"Ah! Your lip's bleeding!" He wiped it absentmindedly.

"I know." He offered no explanation, and to her credit she didn't pry any farther. Akito felt his curiosity grow.

"So… just who are you?"

"The name's Kashiko! Aoyama Kashiko!" Akito tilted his head, small frown creasing his eyebrows.

"You're not a Sohma?" He inquired. The girl… Kashiko smiled.

"Well, I am, Mom's name was Sohma, but when she married Dad she wasn't a Sohma any more, at least not technically."

Akito nodded. "I see." Kashiko put her hands behind her back and leaned forward.

"And you? I haven't seen you around anywhere."

Akito looked out past the barrier of trees at the small part of the gate that was visible from his window. "No, I… I don't go out much. I'm Akito." If he was expecting a big reaction he was going without. The girl –Kashiko- smiled to know his name, but there was no recognition, no sudden humbling or apologizing. She obviously didn't know who he was. Inwardly he shook his head. "So, Kashiko… -kun… how did you happen to wander into my courtyard?" Colored spots appeared high on her cheeks.

"Ah, well, I was delivering a message from my mom to one of the ladies here, but on the way back…" She rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "It's so big…" Then she ducked her head and gestured at the garden behind her. "I was just admiring your lovely garden here while trying to find someone to ask the way back." She smiled. "You must have a wonderful view of the flowers from there, Akito-kun!" He nodded, turning his head to hide his tiny ironic smile. It was the first time anyone had ever called him Akito-kun before.

"Yes, it does, and-"

"Akito, I-" Around the corner came faithful Hatori, determined expression on his face, clipboard in hand. He stopped short at the unexpected sight of not one but two people, but he recovered quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had a guest." Akito waved away the apology.

"It's all right, I didn't know myself until just a bit ago. Ha'ri, this is Kashiko, and she seems to be a bit lost. Walk her to the main gate, would you?" With that he pushed off from the window frame and retreated into the depth of the shadows, but almost immediately he returned. "Oh, and Kashiko-kun?" She turned back to face him. "You… you can come into this garden again, if you wish." He mumbled, not quite looking at her. She smiled happily.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Um…" Kashiko looked up at the tall, unnervingly quiet man walking next to her. He looked over at her, stoic expression revealing nothing.

"Something you wanted to ask?" She ducked her head and looked away, but Hatori was patient.

"Um… Hari-san, right?" He smiled.

"Hatori, actually."

"Oh. Hatori-san, if you don't mind me asking… who was that?" She asked timidly. Hatori's eyebrows rose in mild surprise.

"You didn't know? That was Sohma Akito." Seeing the blank look on her face, he had to marvel. The girl lived in the Sohma estate and didn't know Akito?

"He- he seemed so sad and lonely, but he talked like he's used to being paid attention to. Is he someone important?" She wondered aloud, eyes toward the ground. Hatori let out a small chuckle.

"You might say that. Akito happens to be the head of the Sohma family." Kashiko stopped short.

"W- What? Him? Really?! But, but he's so young! And he didn't say anything when I called him –kun and… oh, man!" Hatori smiled softly.

"Akito has his own agenda. And yes, he is young for so large a role but when his father died untimely…" Kashiko gasped, now mortified.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry or anything I was just…"

Hatori patted her head. "It's all right. Do you think you can find your house from here?" Kashiko looked around and with a start recognized her surroundings. She nodded. "Good. Then I'll leave you here, Kashiko-kun." He turned and walked away, already deep in thought.

_What's Akito thinking?_ Hatori wondered while making his way back. _I honestly can't understand him this time. I mean, to not only not tell that girl who he is, but to allow her to address him so informally and then invite her back to his private garden? He must have gone insane…_ Hatori smiled to himself. _Then again, what better to cure insanity than a different insanity? Maybe, just maybe, Akito will find what he's been searching for…_ He opened the door to Akito's room and stepped inside. With amusement Hatori saw that every window and a good few doors had been opened, letting in enough light to completely metamorphose the room from the dark, mysterious den of shadows it had been into a space filled with light and, dare he even think it, an air of hope.

Akito stood propped up against the window, hand trailing out the portal. He didn't turn when Hatori cleared his throat.

"Ha'ri?" Akito's voice was so soft Hatori had to strain to hear it.

"Yes, Akito?"

"I'm hungry." Hatori smiled, one full of relief.

"I'll get you some food, then. I'll be back shortly." Hatori backed out of the room, nearly running over Kureno in the process. _Meanwhile you've given me some food for thought._

* * *

So there it is, the first chapter! Who is this mysterious girl, and what will Akito do next? Stay tuned to find out! 


End file.
